


10 Minute Break

by EarlessKiing



Category: ChroNoiR, Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, knkz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, i am so done with this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlessKiing/pseuds/EarlessKiing
Summary: “Kuzuha, come here~”Suspicion crawls its way through the vampire as he turns to look at Kanae. The man’s half hidden behind a wall motioning him over. Kuzuha squints, “…Why?” He asks, they had an idol photo shoot to get back too and whatever Kanae wants will probably take too long.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	10 Minute Break

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This fic is NOT about the people behind the avatars. I am writing this based off the contents of their virtual personas ONLY. This story is of no relation to Nijisanji, or to it's employees, its purely for entertainment purposes. Please keep this in mind in all situations. Please be respectful towards the company and it's employees, keeping in mind their status as entertainers, and that behind the avatar/persona is a real person.
> 
> What goes on in ao3 stays in ao3.

“Kuzuha, come here~”  


Suspicion crawls its way through the vampire as he turns to look at Kanae. The man’s half hidden behind a wall motioning him over. Kuzuha squints, “…Why?” He asks, they had an idol photo shoot to get back too and whatever Kanae wants will probably take too long.  


The angel-like man steps out, hand clutching at his heart, “You wound me – thinking, I’m trying to trick you.”  


What a drama queen, that guy is.  


He moves his hand, instead placing it at his hip, and says, “It’s fine tho, isn’t it? We still have 10 minutes. So, come on~.” Once again waving his hands trying to rush the other.  


But Kuzuha’s still hesitant – Kanae might look like the perfect little angel he pretends to be, but the glint in his eyes reveal that he’s about to pull some shit.  


Sensing the other’s anxious tension, Kanae huffs folding his arms, “Kuzuha, come on. It won’t even take that long, and besides – the shoot can wait a little bit.”  


The vampire sighs, and against his better judgement gives into his friend’s gentle prodding. Reluctantly, he steps towards his partner.  


It’ll probably be fine, he reasons.  


\--------------------------------------

It was not fine.  


Kuzuha had been following Kanae to their destination, the halls twisting and turning like a maze, when the man spun around unexpectedly – snatching his wrists and slamming him against a wall. The shock of it forced a gasp out of Kuzuha’s throat, but he quickly recollected himself.  


_What the hell does this guy think he’s doing? _  
__

____

____

“Kanae…”  


“Kuzuha.”  


“What is this?”  


Kanae just smiles up at him - hand not currently trapping the vampire’s wrists snaking down to the front of his pants.  


"Hey! Wait-“  


A firm push to his groin cuts him off, an inkling of pleasure spreading throughout his body. “Hey, Kuzuha? Do you remember what we talked about before?” He asks, petting at the others crouch.  


“….? Wha – haaa. What thing?” They talk about a lot of things, how in the hell is Kuzuha supposed to remember a specific one?  


The petting stops and a small whine escapes the vampire’s lips against his will. Immediately Kanae’s eyes snap to his face. They’re eyes clouded over with lust – dark and dangerous, but it’s the mischievous twinkle behind that cloud that unnerves Kuzuha more.  


“Oh – I suppose I should expect it.” Kanae drawls, “But, maybe I can jog your memory?” A smirk on his face crinkles his eyes into thin slits.  


Fuck.  


He moves the hand from the front of Kuzuha’s pants to the belt. Unclasping it with ease – a clearly practiced motion, if he’s able to do it this easily one handed. Then he shoves them down long thin legs.  


“Oi Oi, Kanae!” he cries, “We literally have to go back in five minutes” His face is flushed from embarrassment - staff could come looking for them soon.  


But his partner just ignores him, humming softly as he teases Kuzuha with a few feather light touches, occasionally wrapping his gloved hand around the others member. After getting his fill of teasing, Kanae moves his hand up to the vampire’s lips, “Open up.” He demands, there’s a spark of delight in his eyes.  


But Kuzuha, stubborn as ever, keeps his mouth shut. He turns his head to the side and Kanae’s eyes soften for a second, how cute, he thinks, but like that’s going to stop him. 

Undeterred – he pushes his fingers against the side of Kuzuha’s mouth, brushing against plush lips and hard fangs, “Ku-chan~ open up.” He repeats, pleasantly smiling all the while.  


Somehow – the use of that nickname deepens the blush spread across the vampire’s face, a hit of red reaching down his exposed neck. Unable to stop himself he snaps at his friend, “Oi! Don’t call me that!” And signs off on his own doom.  


Because of course, Kanae takes this chance to thrust his fingers into his friend’s mouth. Running his fingers along the vampire’s teeth, feeling the sharp angles and smooth enamel through the skin of his glove – nodding appreciatively at the dangerous tools. Kuzuha could easily over power him, maybe even kill him, but no. The ‘all powerful vampire lord’ allows himself to be dominated by some lowly human. It’s a thought that makes his cock twitch.  


Kanae’s absorbed with exploring the other’s mouth – droll dripping down the sides. He drags his fingers along a long pink tongue, dipping slightly into the soft meat of his throat. Kuzuha gags, but that’s part of the fun – they both know he won’t vomit from something like this.  


He thrusts his fingers deeper into the wet cavern wanting to hear more- only stopping once the gags turn into soft whimpers. Kanae removes his fingers, wet and slimy – a spider’s thread of spit connecting them.  


The fat tears welling up in Kuzuha’s eyes only highlight the beautiful red they are.  


“Turn around for me, Ku-chan.” He orders, lifting the lock he has on the other’s wrists. The vampire stands there – still and shifty eyed. Kanae’s acting…weirdly. Pushier and more demanding than usual...Was it because they were in public? But Kuzuha’s dick was still hard and leaking, and it’s not like his arousal’s going to go away on its own. So, he obliges – bracing himself against wall in front of him, bending over slightly.  


Eyes down he says, “…Just, be quick, okay?”  


Kanae humms in affirmation, feeling up the vampire’s smooth thighs and ass, before parting his cheeks – spit covered fingers prodding at the entrance. Kuzuha whines at the small touches, hips pushing back oh so slightly.  


_He’s a brat, but can be cute when he wants to _, Kanae thinks fondly.  
__

____

____

Deciding to indulge his partner, he pushes one finger in. It’s warm – inside Kuzuha. He wants to make a mess out of him with just his fingers alone, but instead, just to piss Kuzuha off, Kanae hooks his finger pressing directly against the others prostate.  


Kuzuha lets out the beginnings of a shriek before slapping his hands to his mouth, muffling it just in time. The other laughs, still abusing the little bundle of nerves, “Oops, Sorry.” He says, not even sounding the littlest bit apologetic.  


The vampire spins his head around – eyes a blazing red, “Ass – Asshole!” He barks, kicking Kanae in the shin. It hurts, but he’s used to it.  


Still chucking, the he pulls out his finger entirely (ignoring the angry sputters from his cute vampire), “Kuzuhaaaa.” He pouts, “That hurt.”  


“You deserve it.”  


“Stupid.”  


“Back at ya, idiot.” Ah – Kanae got him to slip into casual speak.  


Kanae doesn’t respond, instead deciding to just stand there staring.  


Kuzuha stares back, quickly becoming more and more flustered, until.  


“……..se”  


“What was that?” Kanae asks placing two fingers delicately on the vampire’s entrance, circling it.  


“……ease” Not good enough, he pushes the fingers in just a bit. A pathetic cry tumbles out of Kuzuha’s lips. He grinds his ass on the digits – trying to take them in deeper. However, Kanae won’t let him, until he says the magic word.  


“I can’t hear you.”  


“Please!” There we go – Kanae pushes his fingers into the vampire, taking him by surprise, he cries out - too slow to cover it up this time.  


“Shhhh, you don’t want anyone to hear. Do you?” His partner chastises. Kuzuha shudders in response, ashamed that the words send a spark of arousal to his groin. He attempts to bark back an answer, but the fingers inside him start twisting. They tickle his inner walls, as Kanae scissors the flesh apart. Once they begin to relax around his fingers, he inserts another. Kuzuha lets out a low groan at the sensation of being stretched. It’s too much for him, this entire situation. His partner’s literally fingering him in the hall of some studio. Yet, he wants more. Although, he’d rather die than say it outloud.  


Thankfully (not really tho), Kanae’s able to read his vampire friend as easily as a book – he already knows the other’s ready for something bigger.  


He thrusts his fingers into the vampire a few more times before pulling out, “Do you remember now, Kuzuha?” He whispers against a pointed ear, hand working to undo his own belts, “You agreed that I could have my way with you in public.” Bringing his hard member to the other’s ass – he gives a few shallow thrusts, tip catching against the entrance slightly.  


Kuzuha could only give a sob in response, why is Kanae telling him this now of all times? His brain’s too much of a mess to think. Did he really agree to that?  


Gloved fingers grip onto his boney hips, nails kissing little crescent marks into the skin there, “So, take responsibility!” Kanae shouts, slamming his cock into the vampire’s hole – burying himself deep in that sweet warmth.  


Kanae, still gripping at the other’s hips, slowly begins to thrust – digging deeper and deeper into the vampire. He lets out a shuddering breath, and then starts fucking into the tight hole faster and faster. Moving Kuzuha’s hips in time with his thrusts.  


Kuzuha just stands there, arms just barely holding him up, letting himself get used – each thrust leaves him gasping. It might just be because of the inherent lewdness of the situation, but Kuzuha feels the fire in his groin run even deeper – threating to overwhelm him in its heat.  


One of Kanae’s hands leaves its place at his hips and finds its way into his hair, knocking his hat off in the process – spikes of silver fitting between long fingers. It’s pleasant and tender feeling – a contrast to the force behind him. Kuzuha leans into the touch, back arching just slightly away from the wall. But the moment he does so, Kanae’s fingers grasp and yank – tearing him off the wall. Back arching almost painfully in the process. He yelps out a cry of Kanae’s name, tears welling in his eyes. It stings, but oh so nicely.  


With the leverage from the wall gone, his legs do their best to support him, but they’re quivering.  


Kanae’s other hand moves to wrap itself around his member, giving it a few strokes, “Aren’t you getting close, Kuzuha?” He asks hotly against the other’s ear, “Or do you need a little push~?” He picks up speed in his strokes.  


Kuzuha doesn't answer, he can do little else but pant out the other’s name, he’s so _so _close, “Kana…ah..Kanae” he sobs, “Please, Kanae. Please.” He just needs a little _more _.  
____

_____ _

____

“Well, since you asked so nicely”  


Kanae licks a stripe up Kuzuha’s exposed neck, _this costume is really convenient _he muses. Settling his teeth against a pale shoulder – he opens his jaws and chomps down hard, sinking his teeth deep into the pale flesh there.  
__

____

____

The vampire practically screams, clenching his ass, as he comes - spilling out between the gaps of Kanae’s hand. It doesn’t take much longer for Kanae to come either – a few more thrusts and he expends his load. Pulling out, he watches his seed trickle down white thighs.  


Kuzuha collapses onto the floor – no longer able to support himself. The two sit in silence, heavy breathing being the only sound that fills the room.  


Finally, Kanae sucks in a large breath and states,” By the way, the photoshoot had already ended when I took you here – there was no ’10-minute break’”  


“YOU ASSHOLE!”

**Author's Note:**

> No omake this time lol
> 
> I just wanted to say that this gave me so much goddamn trouble, and to probably not expect legit straight up porn very often (if at all ever again) from me.  
> I can deal with small bursts of it - like in [Secret], but a whole ass fic on it? Yeah, fuck that. Imma stick with guro and angst wwww
> 
> Anyway thank you for taking the time to read this <3 Please feel free to leave critiques in the comments if you have them!


End file.
